Paralyzed
by iJesse
Summary: James Diamond One-Shot  Read story for summary


**Paralyzed**

Summary: James Diamond has had a crush on Emilie Mercer for two or three months now. But he seems to always get paralyzed around her when he wants to tell her how he feels. This is how he overcomes it. (JamesxOC)

* * *

><p>(James' P.O.V)<p>

She was just so pretty that it almost hurt. The best part about it was that she was unaware of her beauty. Her dark black curls framed her naturally tanned skin. She was short, only 5'3; almost a whole foot shorter than me. My favorite part about her was those grey eyes. You rarely saw eyes that color.

"Hey James." Her voice interrupted my thoughts. She sat in the beach chair beside me and smiled. Her body was covered only by a black bikini and nothing else.

"Hey." I cleared my throat before speaking. "What's up?"

"Nothing…is it true that Jo left for New Zealand yesterday?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Good." I raised an eyebrow at her. "It was freaky to see those two together. Jo was like the female version of Kendall and vice versa!" It was no secret that Emilie never liked her.

"Be nice. Kendall's really tore up about it."

"Oh I will. Don't worry." This seemed like a good time to let her know my feelings.

"Can I tell you something Leah?" Her name was Emilie but we had come up with different nicknames for her. I called her Leah.

"Sure." She smiled back at him.

"I like y-" I tried speaking before Andrew Thompson interrupted. He was a dancer on Shake It Up L.A and was of the most handsome guys here – according to Camille, Katie, and Leah.

"Emilie would you like to grab a bite to eat after the show tonight?" Yeah, Leah was a dancer too, on the same show.

"Actually, she has a date with me." I stood up and was face to face with Andrew. He was only about 5'10, so this worked out in my favor.

"I'll talk to you later." He said to Leah but looking at me before walking about over to the side of the pool where the rest of his friends were.

"James Isaac Diamond." I turned around and faced Emilie. She may have been almost an entire foot shorter than me but she still scared me with how angry she looked. "I certainly do NOT have a date with YOU tonight. You had no reason to be a jerk to Drew."

"Emilie-" Again I was interrupted.

"Don't Emilie me Diamond." She glared at me. "What if I wanted to go on a date with Drew tonight? Now you've rui-" I grabbed the back of her head and smashed my lips against hers. At first, she didn't do anything. But then she finally relaxed, wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed back. As much as I wanted to continue kissing her, this position was uncomfortable.

"This is why I was a jerk to him."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She questioned him.

"You paralyze me Emilie." He looked down at her before kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p><em>You, you walked into the room<em>

_On a Friday afternoon_

_That's where I saw you for the first time_

_And I was paralyzed_

_I had a million things to say_

_But none of them came out that day_

_Cause I was never one of those guys_

_That always had the best lines_

_Time stops ticking_

_My hands keep shaking_

_And you don't even know that_

_I try to speak_

_But girl you got me tongue tied_

_I try to breathe _

_But I'm f-f-frozen inside_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_I see you walking_

_But all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even talk-talk_

_Cause words don't come into my mind_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed!_

_Now, I learned alot from my mistake_

_Never let a good thing slip away_

_I've had alot of time to look back_

_And my only regret is_

_Not telling you what I was going through_

_You didn't even know that_

_I try to speak_

_But girl you got me tongue tied_

_I try to breathe _

_But I'm f-f-frozen inside_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_I see you walking_

_But all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even talk-talk_

_Cause words don't come into my mind_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed!_

_As the years go by_

_I think about you all the time_

_If I get the chance_

_I hope I won't be paralyzed_

_Paralyzed by you!_

_You walked into the room_

_On a Friday afternoon_

_I try to speak_

_But girl you got me tongue tied_

_I try to breathe _

_But I'm f-f-frozen inside_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_I see you walking_

_But all you do is pass me by_

_Don't even talk-talk_

_Cause words don't come into my mind_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed!_

_Paralyzed, Paralyzed_

_(You got me tongue-tied)_

_Paralyzed, Paralyzed_

_(And now I'm frozen inside)_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed_

_You've got me paralyzed, paralyzed_

_P-p-paralyzed!_


End file.
